Apocalípsis Mágica
by edwinguerrave
Summary: En el momento de la Batalla de Hogwarts, los acordes de la marcha de "los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalípsis" se desatan, en un relato que participa en el reto "Jukebox 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Portada (c) Metallica


**Apocalipsis Mágica**

 _Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

 _Esta historia participa en el reto_ _ **"Jukebox 2.0"**_ _del foro_ _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

 _Por condiciones del reto, es necesario mencionar el músico o banda seleccionada, y destacar cinco (como mínimo) frases que aparezcan en sus canciones. Yo me decanté en esta oportunidad por "Los Cuatro Jinetes",_ _ **Metallica,**_ _uno de los "Cuatro Grandes del Thrash Metal", y seleccioné precisamente la canción que les da ese apodo:_ _ **"The Four Horsemen"**_ _.(1)_

* * *

La llegada de la noche estuvo acompañada _**con el último aliento del soplo de los cuatro vientos (2);**_ no traía nada delicado o placentero al castillo de Hogwarts. Ese soplo provenía de las hordas de mortífagos, carroñeros y criaturas oscuras dirigidas por Lord Voldemort, los que _**han venido a tomar tu vida en lo más silencioso de la noche (3).**_

 _ **Te estás muriendo desde el día en que naciste. Sabes que todo ha sido planeado (4),**_ y no por ti precisamente. Una profecía mal interpretada te arrebató a tus padres y signó el comienzo de una vida llena de desazones, que no terminaron al recibir tu carta del Colegio, sino que más bien te fueron acercando al encuentro definitivo con tu destino. _**Ahora tienes la pelea de tu vida (5).**_

Luego que oyes el llamado de tu enemigo para que te entreguen, miras como tus antiguos compañeros, como _jóvenes guerreros,_ se preparan para defender el castillo. Te molesta que sigan pasando _**por lo que has tenido que resistir, lo que has hecho pasar a los demás (6),**_ esa permanente lucha que has tenido que emprender por casi siete años, por tu vida, por tus amigos, y hasta por el mundo mágico fuera de Hogwarts, y eso te compromete a luchar, a sacrificarte.

 _ **El tiempo te hizo pagar su precio, son las líneas que surcan tu cara. El hambre ha destrozado tu cuerpo,**_ y _ **lo ha marchitado completamente. La muerte**_ se acerca presurosa, es _ **liberación segura para ti, no hay nada que puedas hacer (7).**_ Todo está consumado. Mientras te acercas al encuentro definitivo te preguntas _**¿Ningún sacrificio será bastante? (8)**_

 _ **Ahora llega la muerte de los que hacen lo incorrecto (9),**_ porque tú tienes la clave. Conoces la verdad, aunque no sabes si la decisión que estás tomando tendrá resultado. Todo te ha llevado al final, ahora es la hora. _**Haz caer el martillo del juicio (10),**_ emite la sentencia; sé juez, fiscal y verdugo, y termina de cumplir la profecía que te une a tu enemigo.

* * *

 **Notas al pie:**

(1) _**The Four Horsemen**_ [Metallica (James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich, Dave Mustaine), editado en el álbum _Kill 'Em All,_ de 1983 © Metallica, Inc., 1983-2015, disponible en https(:/) .com(/)watch?v=25XSRjC8G3A; aunque Mustaine la grabó como "The Mechanix", con la lírica original (que desde el punto de vista de Metallica se trata de _letras alternativas)_ y autoría exclusiva, publicándola en el primer álbum de Megadeth, _Killing Is My Business... And Business Is Good!_ , de 1985].

(2) En el original en inglés: _By the last breath of the fourth winds blow._

(3) ( _They) have come to take your life; On through the dead of night…_

(4) _You have been dying since the day you were born. You know it has all been planned…_

(5) ( _Cause) now you have got the fight of your life…_

(6) _For what you have had to endure, and what you have put others through…_

(7) _Time. Has taken its toll on you. The lines that crack your face. Famine. Your body it has torn through. Withered in every place (…) Death. Deliverance for you for sure. There is nothing you can do._

(8) Este es un "bonus track", tomado de Héroes del Silencio: **Virus** [Héroes del Silencio, editado en el álbum _Rarezas,_ de 1998 © EMI Hispana, 1998]

(9) _Now is the death of doers of wrong._

(10) _Swing the judgement hammer down._

* * *

 ** _¡Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela!_** Un nuevo reto, un nuevo aporte. En este caso, le di un enfoque distinto al relato tradicional, dejando a ese narrador que exponga lo que pasa por la vida y la mente de nuestro personaje principal; espero que lo disfruten, y cualquier comentario, sugerencia, aporte o crítica, el cuadrito en la parte de abajo los espera... ¡Salud y saludos!


End file.
